


For The Soul

by primreceded



Category: Silent Hill
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-04-21
Updated: 2011-04-21
Packaged: 2017-11-15 22:54:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/532685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/primreceded/pseuds/primreceded





	For The Soul

**Title:** For The Soul  
 **Rating:** G  
 **Fandom:** Silent Hill movie verse  
 **Disclaimer:** All characters, recognizable settings and or themes belong to Roger Avery, Christophe Gans, Konami, and others. I am in no way earning money or other profit from this fanfic.  
 **Char/Pair:** Cybil/Rose  
 **Prompt:** Theme #5 - Food @ [drabbles20in20](http://community.livejournal.com/drabbles20in20)  
 **Spoilers:** None, AU  
 **Warnings:** None  
 **W/C:** 100  
 **A/N:** None

She’s never had to cook for another person before, let alone anyone who was sick, so she’s unsure of herself, dropping things and burning her skin. And it’s only soup from a can but Rose is _sick_ and she wants to make it perfect for her, to help get her better.

When it’s done, she heads to the living room. Rose, propped up by pillows on the couch, smiles when Cybil walks in.

“What’s this?”

“Just some soup, no big deal.”

She sets the tray on the table, lets Rose reel her in for a kiss.

“It’s a huge deal.”


End file.
